Episode 41
"Quite the housewarming gift. I have a gift of my own, let it not be said that I was not a gracious hostess. An old friend awaits you on Agamar. Well, what's left of her." ''- Unknown Master Reaching their underwater quarry at last, the group presses on to try and figure out just why the old coordinates have led them here. Within they discover more than they could have ever imagined. A vast facility filled with impossible sciences, specimens beyond our comprehension and an unexpected foe. But perhaps the biggest threat to the group, is themselves...'' Session The Central Labs * As he continues to address the young Jedi, he reveals information that sends shivers down the group's spines. He knows of Cheko Gronn, where he is and what he likes to do on the station. He knows that Hikaru has yet to be sent on a mission with his Master, and preys upon this as suggesting that he holds little faith in the young Padawan. ** He continues on to say that while he has little care for the rest of his group, Hikaru is interesting. He flits with the dark despite knowing the dangers. He does what needs to be done. He says that while he has plans for Vesh given his past, Hikaru need not suffer this same fate. * He offers him a chance to be part of something greater, that appreciates him for what he can be: a whirlwind in combat. The Xextonian ponders for some time on this, before asking what this new positions would grant him. The response is thus: In the beginning his loyalty would be tested, his true position and destiny discovered. Then, it is anybody's guess. When he and his fellows succeed his future would be what he makes. He could rule a world all to himself. * He presents an ultimatum should he accept. * As Hikaru seemingly accepts the offer, he decides to take the second choice. The guard in front of him is subjected to an unknown parasite, and rapidly transforms into a feral abomination. Hikaru is barely able to hold him off, but emerges victorious. * Watching from afar, the group decide their best bet is to continue the deception. Joining the masses gathering at the cargo trams, they help load specimens, crates and other items before travelling to the central complex. * Within this area they see tens of sarcophagi embedded within the walls, some with active lights, others not. A large twisting shadow of purple and black swirls on the furthest wall, as a raised pyramid pulses with red and purple energies. * The figures they were aiding quickly hustle through the shadow, revealed to be a portal. Previously unseen specimens from the vault are shown as presumably the faction has looted the entire place. Keeping an eye out for Hikaru, they spot him approach with Lord Tyronok. * He bids his new apprentice to enter through the portal, but not before parting with his lightsabers. The Xextonian reluctantly acquiesces, before carrying on through the gate. * Surprise by this turn of events, the Party follow him through as well. Vesh tries to figure out a way send an SOS through his tracker bracelet, but cannot find one. Dejected, but realising he has little choice now, he proceeds through the portal. The Unknown Fortress * On the otherside, they emerge at an unfamiliar location. A large crossroad hallway carved from alabaster stone, mixed with dusty red coatings. Large statues in the form of broken humanoids stand at each corner, flames fluttering in their palms from an unseen source. * They then realise something horrifying: their enemies are far grander than they had realised. They expected a few wayward individuals. This was wrong, they are facing an army. * All the individuals from the Vault are quickly proceeding down various hallways, being barked at by various black garbed figures. * Tyronok heads down the central passageway, proceeding up some steps, where a far larger and more intimidating form stands watch - entirely sealed within armour and standing at least 6.5ft tall, Yeni recognises this figure as the one he saw over the cameras on Agamar. * The room grows eerily silent for all the hustle and bustle, with the group hearing piercing footsteps from that central passageway. A figure, leaner than the others, emerges. Dressed from shoulder to toe in long dark red and white robes, a golden mask covering their face, a feminine voices greets them. It's the figure from Froz, who with but a gesture, caused them to lose an entire week of their lives. * She welcomes all to the fortress, before addressing Hikaru. She seems surprised at his appearance, though nonetheless seems to expect him. She mentions that she will discuss his place further with Tyronok, but she is glad for his turn. * She then ushers the other members forward, passing over Yeni. Vesh and Tira maintain their disguise, standing at attention, but she looks them over for an uncomfortable amount of time, almost peering into their souls. * With an undetectable but atmosphere cutting smirk, she says that Hikaru has brought her a present - the rest of his team. Everyone's heart drops. * She, however, says that now is not the time for them to fight. It would be anti-climactic, no fun and utterly boring to kill them here and now. They have no backup, and would simply die forgotten on a land they don't understand. She reveals the fate of Dr. Kiona Traxus, awaiting them on Agamar, hinting that she may well not be in one piece when they arrive. With a flick of her fingers, an arc of lightning strikes a similar pyramid in the centre of the hall, shifting the portal. * Yeni tries to argue for his usefulness, saying to just discard him would be a mistake. The lady says that he is not a part of her vision, but that he makes a valid point. However, right now he is useless to her. What she wants is his employer: Ota. ** If he can find his weakness, or better still, take his place, then they may talk. * She then gestures for those who wish to go through the portal. Tira stares around at her group, dumbfounded and heartbroken. She leaves, with Yeni following behind her. * Vesh stands defiant, saying he doesn't really care anymore. The lady seems disappointed by this, but nonetheless accepts him, but not before taking his lightsaber as well. Activating it and witnessing the green blade, she says this will not do. ** Using the force to disassemble it, she then shoots a torrent of lightning at the crystal inside. Vesh can hear distant cries in his mind, as if he is witnessing an impossible sorrow. The green cracks, and turns to red as if blood seeping from a wound. She then re-assembles it, and passes it back to him. Trivia * Saw the sundering of the group for the first time. While members have come and gone, retired or died, this was the first intra-party betrayal. * The first appearance of the Unknown Sith Faction, with many revelations attached to it. * First in-person appearance of Lord Tyronok * First encounter with Mandalorians Category:Campaign Category:Episode Category:Chapter 2